


the booty that launched a thousand ships

by paintedrecs



Series: Painted Landscapes (tumblr fics) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Don't Judge Me, M/M, Merchant Derek Hale, Pirate Stiles Stilinski, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:19:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedrecs/pseuds/paintedrecs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is a well-established, widely feared pirate captain who’s heard whispers carrying across the sea, stories of a “legendary booty.” He pictures wealth unimaginable, gold and jewels. </p>
<p>The reality is…different. It’s Derek, blushing in a long, thin sleeping shirt that hides very little, shivering on the deck of his just-boarded ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the booty that launched a thousand ships

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reaping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaping/gifts).



> Initially conceived of as a Troy!AU (who wouldn’t want to see Derek’s beautifully rounded buttocks in that attire), but quickly shifted to a pirate!AU with this prompt:  _“I can just picture Stiles at the head of a ship, racing to reclaim the booty”_
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr](http://paintedrecs.tumblr.com/post/148363422435/the-booty-that-launched-a-thousand-ships-initially).

Stiles Stilinski is a well-established, widely feared pirate captain who’s heard whispers carrying across the sea, stories of a “legendary booty.” He pictures wealth unimaginable, gold and jewels.

The reality is…different. It’s Derek, blushing in a long, thin sleeping shirt that hides very little, shivering on the deck of his just-boarded ship.

_This is my ultimate treasure_ , Stiles decides instantly, keeping his crew at arms’ length, handing over a long coat to shield Derek from the cold winds whipping off the waves. _I will protect it with my life._

He lets the Hale merchant vessel go. He takes nothing from them, and leaves both Derek and his coat behind (the only thing he had left from his father, who died a heavily-decorated soldier, fighting for a cause Stiles suspects he’d never believed in). He offers Derek a brief apology and eye contact he’s unable to maintain.

Oddly, other ships steer clear from then on, the vessel’s passage secure, Derek and his sisters crossing the sea again and again with no fear for their cargo’s safety. The Dread Pirate Stilinski has rapidly spread the word, swearing merciless retribution on anyone who harms the Hale Booty. He’ll track any offenders to the ends of the earth, if necessary. The other pirates know which battles to fight, and tangling with _The Beacon_ ’s fierce crew has never been an advisable course.

Derek eventually catches wind of the fierce protection surrounding his ship, and decides to track this pirate down himself. He remembers him: the unexpected kindness in his eyes, the gentle touch of his large, calloused hands as he’d placed the coat around Derek’s shoulders, careful not to linger. He’s intrigued. It’s been a long time since Derek has felt that way about anyone.

It doesn’t take long to catch up to _The Beacon_ , almost as though it’s been staying nearby, to ensure calm waters for _The Sea-Wolf_. 

“I hear you’ve claimed me,” he says to the pirate captain, who has a sharp sword and sharper tongue but a surprisingly young face, with sun-kissed skin and long-lashed brown eyes.

“I wouldn’t,“ says Stiles, whose word is his bond. There’s honor on the sea, and he abides by his code. "A booty like that cannot be stolen, or hoarded.”

“What if it was freely given?” Derek asks. 

Stiles’s eyes darken with interest. “Well, that would be a different matter entirely.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr](http://paintedrecs.tumblr.com) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/paintedrecs). I honestly have no explanation for this one.


End file.
